Gundam Seed Christmas Special
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: A special on laughs, randomness and happiness as Gundam Seed enjoys Christmas in style. Reviews will be nice but I made this one as a gift to all


_Made just in time for the festive season I give you and very random and fun Gundam Seed Christmas Special. My gift to all you fellow fanfic writers and Gundam fans. Enjoy_

The snow had came early that year, it had covered every last stretch of the ORB islands within the hour the snowflakes came falling. With two volcanoes in the region it was lucky to find an area of ORB which had nothing but forests. Luckily there was an area, which was ten miles away from the city, the mountain and forest region was a popular spot for snowboarders, skiers and people on sledges every snow season. This was the perfect setting for Cagali's plan to spend Christmas away from the city. Thanks to great help from her friends a huge wooden cabin had been made. It had at least twenty rooms and three floors. The top floor gave a marvellous view of the forest region or a look at how high the nearby mountain was with you looked the other way. A road was nearby allowing the vehicle access to the city.

Cagali had send out invites to all her friends to enjoy a quiet Christmas. Athrun had already moved into the cabin with her along with Kira and Lacus. Murrue and Mu had arrived from space that night and Lowe Gear and his friends Kisato and Liam arrived the next day followed by Andrew Waltfeld, Dearka and Milly. Shinn and Luna had arrived that morning. It was Yzak had chosen not to come since he was spending Christmas in PLANT but was going to come at New Year. With everyone together it was now only one more day till Christmas Eve.

"No I'm saying it should go red, blue, white and then gold," said Dearka.

"Sorry the Christmas trees balls go Gold, Red, Blue and White" said Athrun. The two were decorating the tree and were arguing over how the colour co-ordination of the balls should go. Kira, Lowe and Mu had gone out to find firewood while the others chose to make themselves busy in the other rooms.

"Can't you two stop moaning for just a few minutes and just place half of them the way Dearka wants and half the way Athrun does?" Kisato yelled from upstairs as she tried pinning decorations up. Lacus just sighed and giggled as she, Cagali and Murrue cleaned up the kitchen a little with help from Haro.

"Its true, no matter what age come Christmas they act like kids" chuckled Murrue.

"Yeah, it is kind of sweet, from a certain point of view" laughed Cagali. As she said that a knock came at the door and Kira walked in followed by Lowe and Mu. All three were carrying a large supply of logs.

"Did ya find the perfect tree?" asked Cagali.

"Jackpot" laughed Lowe as they stacked the logs by the fireplace.

"One swipe of his sword and the tree toppled, we spent the last hour just loading them up, only took us 50 minutes to cut it" said Mu.

"That's great," said Murrue as she helped them. Lacus brought them a hot chocolate each after they were done. They all sat down and put their feet up while Dearka lit up a roaring fire.

That night everyone got together for a battle of the sexes charades. After a disastrous start with Shinn's description of Bat out of Hell the guys had the lead by four points. However the girls ultimately won with help from both Tori and Haro with One Flew over Cuckoos nest (Lowe had said once before Haro was a little crazy). Afterwards everyone retired to bed. Tomorrow the guys had to go out and do some final bits of Christmas dinner shopping. The girls also were going into to buy some remaining presents for everyone but the guys knew secretly they wanted to go clothes shopping as well. They didn't mind at all, thanks to Waltfeld's secret plan.

As it turned 10.30 out on the front balcony Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Lowe gazed up at the clear starry sky. Snowdrops had begun to fall down slowly.

"It's funny isn't it, more then seven months ago I didn't think I'd be spending Christmas here. It's been nearly two years," said Shinn.

"You thought you weren't going to be welcomed with open arms I recall," said Athrun.

"No I didn't, but when Cagali offered me a great apology I could not stay angry. After all that I had seen I wanted to start again" sighed Shinn.

"I know how you feel, with peace talks I have no idea what I'm going to do with Red Frame" chuckled Lowe.

"Same with Freedom" said Kira.

"And Justice" added Athrun.

"Even though I was angry I have to admit, I did miss this place. No one cared that I was a Coordinator. Maybe one day the whole world can be like ORB" said Shinn. The others looked at him and smiled. Kira patted Shinn on the shoulder and nodded before heading inside, the others followed, all praying tomorrow would be a quiet trip.

Their prayers fell on deaf ears. Not only did it take 15 minutes to find a parking space but also an extra 30 just to get to the main supermarket.

"Okay mission plan" said Waltfeld, the guys huddled. "Okay here is how its gonna go. Lowe and Dearka head for the cranberries and get two bags worth, Shinn and Liam your Christmas puddings, remember we want the mega-mega-size saver. Athrun and Mu are on vegetables and crackers, and make sure you get two 16 packs. That leaves me with the wine, champagne and sherry. Remember once you have your item wave to our watch-out and I'll know you've succeeded. Clear?" he asked.

"CLEAR SIR" yelled the guys and then they turned to Kira.

"Yamato, you're the most important, you have to hurry and make it to…the turkey" Waltfeld whispered.

Kira gulped and everyone went silent.

"Good luck man" said Dearka with a small tear in his eye.

"Make us proud" said Liam and they all saluted.

"Remember guys, in and out in 15 minutes. Once done we can grab a quick celebration drink and be back in time and look like we took hours, clear?" he asked, everyone nodded. "MOVE".

With no hesitation the guys ran for the sections. Kira let Tori loose, with the winged robot as their watch-out the race was on.

Lowe and Dearka ran down the frozen foods aisle dodging the crowds as fast they could. They could see the bags of cranberries but people were taking a bag every 5 seconds. While Dearka jumped over a shop assistant Lowe weaved his way through the crowds until an old lady stopped he whose cane he tripped over. Dearka grabbed the last two bags but a few people jumped at him for one of the bags.

"LOWE THINK FAST" yelled Dearka and threw the bag over the crowds who leapt at it. Lowe got up on his feet and pushed two people aside and caught it just by the tip of his fingers. Letting out a strong whistle he signalled the Tori as they made for the checkout. Tori flew over the section and flapped his wing in Waltfeld's direction. Team Berry Good had succeed.

In the dessert section Shinn and Liam starting picking up and pushing puddings aside trying to find the huge mega-mega-size saver which was a pudding at least half the size of a bullet used by a Mobile Suit gun.

"Nothing here" said Liam.

"They restocked last night, how did they run out?" Shinn said to himself. He looked to his, there it was, the last of the mega-mega-size savers.

"Liam MOVE!" yelled Shinn and made for the box at once. Not even thinking Shinn just jumped up and walked quickly on the bar, which separated the foods and customers. Everyone watched him as he quickly ran past and grabbed the pudding before anyone else. He had forgot just how heavy it was and toppled to the ground still holding it. Tori had watched the whole thing and gave the signal without Shinn saying anything.

As Shinn reached the checkout he saw Liam holding another mega-mega-size saving pudding.

"There was one next to me, I tried to tell you but…" began Liam.

"Never mind its two for one anyway" laughed Shinn and they paid. Team Pudding Catchers had done their bit.

The vegetables were easy to get and Athrun and Mu had what they needed in an instant. However trying to find two 16-pack boxes of crackers was another story. They searched high and low in the decorations and party stuff area but could not find anything. Until they reached near the counter.

"Look" whispered Mu, at the top of a tall shelf were two 16 packs on an ORBS FINEST CRACKERS area, the last two boxes.

"There's no way we can reach that, even if we combined our heights," said Mu.

"Then it'll take more then" laughed Athrun.

With Mu being the strongest he was the main support followed Athrun, then Dearka, then Shinn and finally Lowe. It would not hold out of the long so the human ladder had to move quickly.

"Hold steady guys, I've almost got them," said Lowe as he reached his hands out to grab the crackers. However as he leaned forward Shinn lost some balance causing a chain effect in the ladder. Mu began to stagger backwards just as Lowe grabbed the crackers. Mu moved forwards and backwards whilst terrified customers tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Dismount QUICKLY," yelled Mu as he carefully placed Athrun down who quickly followed with Deakra who followed with Shinn who toppled over letting go of Lowe who fell into Dearka who fell in Athrun who fell into Mu. The guys lay on the floor in a groaning mess as they hoped their backs were okay.

"Talk about stylish performance" joked Waltfeld as he arrived with the drinks and looked down at them as they got up.

"Well at least we got everything," said Mu as they paid for the Crackers.

"Not yet, we still have one last item," said Liam. Shin nodded then looked and his eyes widened.

"Yeah and its GOT COMPANY" he yelled.

Kira was sprinting down the store with a frozen turkey in his arms and an army of people chasing him demanding the last turkey.

"It's £15.60," yelled Kira as he threw the turkey to Athrun who caught it and swiped through the checkout while Dearka slammed twenty down before they all darted out of the store.

"Merry Christmas" said Kira as a freaked out store attendant held out the change as Kira ran past and grabbed it.

The huge mob of people were not giving up. People who wanted a turkey outside of the store came running in after the group.

"THE CAR QUICKLY!" yelled Athrun pulling out the keys and hit the lock button. The car was family model, which had up to 8 seats. Liam pulled the side door open and Waltfeld, Mu, Lowe, Shinn and Dearka leapt in throwing the shopping into the back of the car and Liam slammed the door as he got in. Athrun got into the driver's seat while Kira sat in seat next to him.

"GUN IT," shouted Kira. The engine was slowly starting up and Athrun kept turning the key.

"Come on baby" growled Athrun as sweat was trickling down everyone's faces. The Mob was closing in, everyone locked the doors and Shinn and Dearka took the Cranberry bags and prepared to use them as weapons. With luck the engine revved up and Athrun slammed hard on the acceleration. The car darted forward and made a quick right turn and made it onto the main road and sped away from the store with the mob yelling back.

"Okay remember the quick drink guys? Let's just wait till we get back to the cabin" sighed Waltfeld. Everyone agreed and laughed at the sheer craziness they had just endured just to get dinner. Kira smiled and looked into his side mirror and his smile turned to worry.

"Guys…its not over yet" he said nervously. Everyone looked confused then Dearka and Shinn looked through the back window and they too had the same look as Kira.

"Oh no not that" groaned Shinn.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Dearka.

An elderly couple in an open top car were following them. The gentleman was putting his foot down while the woman was waving her stick in the air and yelling something. The only word the guys recognised was turkey.

"Its that woman who tripped me up" said Lowe.

"Don't they ever quit?" asked Waltfeld.

"How are we suppose to lose them?" asked Kira.

"Hold on, I'll think of something," said Athrun and the car picked up speed.

Back at the cabin then girls had returned from their shopping trip with an extra guest. Luna's sister Meyrin had arrived from PLANT to join them. Since most of the rooms were taken she was offered the sofa which she had no disagreement too since it was so comfy. The shopping trip had consisted of window-shopping and dress shopping as they chose what to wear for tomorrow.

"I can't wait, I won't be able to sleep" laughed Luna as she spun round the living room like a fairy.

"It's going to be so nice, hope everyone likes their presents" sighed Murrue.

"Do we have to wait till tomorrow?" asked Kisato. As she said that Lacus with a small cheeky look in her eyes started walking to the stairs.

"Where you going?" asked Meyrin.

"Just upstairs to find something" said Lacus. Haro had already reached the top and was waiting.

"You weren't per chance going to look for present off Kira are you?" asked Luna who had joined her sister. Lacus said nothing but began giggling and with the sisters chasing her ran up the stairs to go present hunting.

"When will we grow up?" laughed Cagali.

"Probably never, its great for my first Christmas on Earth" chuckled Kisato.

"First one on Earth?" asked Murrue.

"Yeah, me, Lowe, Liam and the Professor usually celebrated with the other members of the Junk Guild. This is such a lovely change" sighed Kisato.

"Yeah, I usually spent the holidays in the city. It was fun but I always wanted something like this. A quiet Christmas with the people close to me" said Cagali looking at the tree as it glistened and sparkled. Suddenly from outside the sound of an automatic garage door opening and tyre screeches could be heard shortly followed by brakes and the doors closing.

"The guys are back early," said Kisato when suddenly the guys pushed themselves in taking cover near the windows grabbing a log each as a weapon. Lowe and Liam were carrying the shopping bags and placed on the kitchen table before ducking cover behind the dining room table.

"The Devil are you doing?" asked Murrue as the girls watched on in surprise. Tori took residence on Meyrin's shoulder and watched from the stairs.

"Any sign of them?" asked Dearka peering from behind a chair. Milly walked from the kitchen when she heard the commotion and just stared at him thinking what she saw in him again.

Mu slowly looked out the front window from the left while Kira looked from the right. The two quickly ducked.

"They're coming up the road," said Mu.

"Think they saw us?" asked Liam.

"No we gave them the slip, they could not have seen us enter the garage" said Waltfeld.

"Just keep your heads down and pray…oh hi Meyrin," said Athrun.

"Um excuse me, what's going on?" asked Milly. Lowe quickly explained the events of food shopping.

After about another minute the elderly couple's car drove past with the two pointing straight on and driving away. The guys sighed with relief before putting the logs back and going to get the shopping.

"Well, that was fun" laughed Waltfeld as he decided to try a new mix of red wine and coffee, which surprisingly went well together and gave a mug to everyone.

"To a successful mission" said Dearka raising his mug.

"To the mission" the guys said with a laugh raising their mugs. The girls just sighed and just laughed and told them how their day went. While theirs consisted of Milly elbowing one girl for a pretty purple dress and Cagali and Murrue trying to hold by a large number of Lacus fans everyone could not believe that a trip to buy Christmas dinner would be like a episode of the A-Team.

That night they sat down a lovely meal of salmon with cherry pie afterwards which was beautifully cooked by Athrun and Kira. By the time they finished it was seven in the evening and what started out as a quick look outside turned into a huge snowball fight. While Mu, Murrue, Waltfeld and Liam watched everyone else was outside throwing snowballs at each other. Milly, Dearka and Lowe had taken cover behind a tree while Athrun and Cagali threw balls one after another at the three of them who countered by throwing three at the same time hitting Athrun in the chest and Cagali in the legs. Kisato, Meyrin and Luna helped the two fallen whilst Shinn joined the opposing team and all four of them charged forward picking up snow as they went. They laughed and cheered like children and started running round the cabin aiming at whoever appeared first.

Not far away Lacus ran from tree to tree while Kira with the perfect snowball in his hand tried to find her and take a shot. However she moved so quietly if he even found footsteps she'd still be ahead. Finally he saw a purple jacket behind a tree and took cover behind a bush and waited for her to move. Suddenly he noticed as the wind whistled the arm of the jacket move, no one was wearing it. Before he could even move a snowball hit him right in the face and he fell over the bush and landed on the ground dropping his snowball. As he got up he noticed something above his head. Haro was dangling on a piece of thread a bit of mistletoe with Tori next to the pink robot. As Kira looked down Lacus wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. Kira froze in an instant and tried to move but his legs were numb. His heart had begun racing and slowly he placed his arms round her waist. Neither knew or cared everyone was watching from the balcony.

"Smooth" whispered Lowe as Kisato placed her head on his shoulder.

"Aww that's so sweet" sighed Meyrin.

"Somehow I knew when I was engaged to Lacus she would meet Kira. And somehow I also knew this would happen. Their perfect for each other" said Athrun. Cagali smiled and kissed him on cheek then hugged him.

"He's not a bad kisser by the looks of things" said Mu with a chuckle.

"Not jealous are you?" asked Murrue, Mu went red in the face and retreated inside, everyone followed shortly afterwards when Kira and Lacus began walking back with Tori and Haro.

Everyone went to bed an hour later and fell asleep in an instant so they could get up early tomorrow. Before they had left Lacus had sung for them to celebrate Christmas Eve and remember those killed in the war.

Shinn had finished brushing his teeth and was heading for his room. He had to pass everyone else's rooms. He could hear them sleeping quietly except for Lowe who snored and Liam and Kisato had turned him over twice to shut him up. Shinn stopped outside Kira and Lacus' room. They were in separate beds however they were still holding hands in their sleep. Shinn smiled as he closed the door.

"Love is what makes peace possible, that's what we needed to realise. However some of us were to blind to think. Blinded by loss and hatred we blanked out those who were still alive and whom we loved. That's why fell in battle," he thought to himself as he entered his room.

Luna was in the bed opposite to him sound asleep. Shinn looked at her as he lay on his pillow and smiled.

"I'll make this feeling last. It's not much but that's one Christmas I'll give very year Luna. I promise" he whispered. Slowly he began to drift off but before he fell asleep he heard Luna whisper something.

"Thank You".

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Meyrin yelled from downstairs waking everyone up. It was 8 in the morning on Christmas Day. Everyone grabbed a gown each and ran downstairs to find presents placed perfectly under the tree. The fire was still going but dim so Lowe shovelled some coal on to keep it going and joined the others as they opened presents.

Lowe had received from Kisato and Liam a DIY RC race-car. He loved fixing and building things to do with machines and he enjoyed a good bit of speed as well. Also he had got a new jacket and wristwatch torch from Cagali and Athrun. From Kira and Lacus he had delivered to his ship R.E Home a specially made giant jar of Sword Polish for Red Frame's Gerbera Straight. He had also heard that he was permitted to have Red Frame as long as the Beam Rifle and Sabres were destroyed. He had no argument there, he never used them anyway. For Kisato he had got her a dress she had seen last month and for Liam a book he had been looking for which nearly impossible to find.

Luna and Meyrin gave each other a matching pair of earrings only they had their initials on so one was LH and the other was MH. They also received a teddy bear each with Luna's being Brown and Meyrin's being pink from Athrun and Cagali. Waltfeld had got them a broach each with a crystal rose on it. Everyone had seemed to have got them matching presents. They pretended to be annoyed but laughed and thanked everyone.

Waltfeld had received an amusing and present he really liked. Everyone had bought him 15 types of coffee for him to experiment with, Kira had also bought him a pendent with a tiger on it with a desert yellow colour.

One of the funniest presents everyone got were from Yzak were membership cards to an upper class paint-balling club on PLANT. Dearka and Shinn laughed and could not wait to try it out.

The only two who were got giving their presents yet were Kira and Lacus. Shinn had received a new phone with Destiny in Gold Writing on it. Athrun had received from Cagali the position as Vice Prime-Minster of ORB. Cagali in returned had received a proposal of Marriage from Athrun, which she did not deny and said yes at once with tears in her eyes. Dearka had got Milly a silver glittering dress while she had got him a hair styling kit which he seemed to love.

After they had given out presents it was time for dinner. Everyone helped prepare for the meal, be it cooking or setting the table. Cagali and Kira brought out the food and Shinn got given the honour of carving the turkey and handing out the first slice to Luna. Everyone ate and complimented the chefs who in return complimented the table setters. Afterwards they listened to Christmas speech was to nobody's surprise done by Yzak who thanked everyone to make this a peaceful and loving Christmas showing images of people on Earth and PLANT enjoying themselves.

"Anyway I would like to say hear and now" Cagali said that evening a little tipsy after having a bit too much champagne. "That this in the history of ORB…is the best Christmas I personally I've ever had. And I look forward to next year. By then" she continued sitting on Athrun's lap. "I'll be Cagali Zala".

"To the happy couple" laughed Kira as he raised a glass and everyone followed.

By nine that evening everyone was little drunk and began dancing and telling jokes while pulling the crackers and having the hats slip over there eyes. Outside on the balcony Kira and Lacus were only to close to sober as they looked at the clear night sky.

"It's magnificent," said Lacus as she placed her head on Kira's shoulder.

"It's what I hoped the world would be, peaceful" sighed Kira and went into his pocket taking out a small red box with green ribbon and gave it to Lacus.

"It took me all year to make this. I had some help on the way" he said. Lacus took the present and removed the lid off the box. At once emerging from the box a pink bird that was an exact replica of Tori that circled above Lacus and Kira before landing on Lacus' open hand.

"Friend of yours?" asked Haro, Tori was to busy staring at the new arrival and took flight and landed on Kira's shoulders.

"Her names Mori, I would have chosen something else but that's all it kept saying" said Kira. Lacus looked at Mori and then beamed a big smile.

"Kira, I love it. She's beautiful" she laughed as Mori took flight, Tori followed and the two circled round their masters in a dance before landing on the roof near them and started talking to each other even though they were just saying their names.

"I think he likes her" laughed Kira when from no where a Robot Ball like Haro jumped into his hand. It had the same colours of Freedom Gundam.

"Hello, I'm Paro," said the ball.

"I asked Athrun and Lowe for help to, guess your not the only one who needed help with robots" said Lacus. Kira chuckled.

"Hi Paro, it's nice to meet you," he said putting Paro down.

"Hello, Hello" said Haro as the two balls met and began bouncing round shouting random sentences to each other.

"I don't know what is better. Your present now, or the fact I have you this Christmas to celebrate with?" asked Lacus. Kira looked at her and took both her hands in his and kissed her.

"Funny" he said, "I was asking the same thing".

Suddenly colourful explosions lit the night sky as Fireworks from the city were being set off. Everyone ran outside and stood in a line together to watch.

"Now this is what I call a perfect ending" laughed Waltfeld.

"It was worth it coming here that's for sure," said Lowe.

"I'll drink to that," said Kisato.

"We all will" laughed Liam.

"Don't forget we still have New Year to come," said Mu.

"You know we should come back here in the summer, you know a nice vacation spot" said Dearka.

"Sorry, this place is being used for a honeymoon" Cagali told him.

"This is not just any ordinary cabin," said Athrun.

"No, it's our place, our memories," said Shinn. Everyone went quiet and smiled.

"It's not our memories," said Kira, "it's at last that place we can call our Home"

_From Crimson Sapphire36 I wish all of you at a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. And let me add one thing_

_FREEDOM GUNDAM ROCKS PEOPLE_


End file.
